This invention relates to novel 2-aryl, 3-aryl, and 2,3-diaryl-2,5,6,7-tetrahydro-3H-pyrrolo[1,2-a]imidazoles substituted in the 7-position by a substituted ether or thioether group, to novel 2-aryl, 3-aryl and 2,3-diaryl-2,3,5,6,7,8-hexahydroimidazo[1,2-a]pyridines substituted in the 8-position by a substituted ether or thioether group, and to methods for the preparation of said imidazoles and pyridines.
The basic ring structures, 2-phenyl-2,5,6,7-tetrahydro-3H-pyrrolo-[1,2-a]imidazole and 2-phenyl-2,3,5,6,7,8-hexahydro-3H-imidazo-[1,2-a]pyridine, have been described in H. Mohrle et al, Arch. Pharmaz., 306(5), 325-338 (1973); and the basic ring structures, 3-phenyl-2,5,6,7-tetrahydro-3H-pyrrolo[1,2-a]imidazole and 3-phenyl-2,3,5,6,7,8-hexahydroimidazo[1,2-a]pyridine, have been described in H. Mohrle et al, Z. Naturforsch, 31b, 99-105 (1976). None of the ring systems is associated with any interesting pharmacology and it is not believed that any ether or thioether derivatives have been reported.